Glowing
'"Glowing" '''is a song by South African singer-songwriter Nikki Williams. This song was released as the lead single from Nikki's upcoming Debut Album. It was released on iTunes on 4 December 2012, and so far it is Nikki's biggest radio hit. Background After releasing Kill, F*ck, Marry as a promotional single in November, Nikki Williams released '"Glowing" '''as the lead single from her debut album. "Glowing" was released on iTunes on 4 December 2012, and it was released to radio on March 19 2013. Unlike, Kill, F*ck, Marry, "Glowing" is more of an upbeat and dance song. Songwriters and Producers "Glowing" was written by Arnthor Birgisson, Daniel James, Leah Haywood, Bebe Rexha and Sandy Vee, and produced by Sandy Vee, Dreamlab and Birgisson. Birgisson is an Icelandic producer who created hits for Enrique Iglesias and Shontelle. James and Haywood are known together as Dreamlab, and have written hits for Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez. Rexha was a member of the band Black Cards, whilst Vee usually collaborates with Stargate, and worked with Rihanna and Katy Perry. Music Video The music video was released on 25 March 2013 on Nikki's official VEVO channel. It features Nikki and her friends partying. You can watch the video here: Commercial and Radio Performance "Glowing" became Nikki's most succesful radio singles, peaking at #20 on Billboard Pop Songs, reaching a peak audience impression of 19.002M It also reached #3 on Billboard Dance/Club Songs. "Glowing" peaked at #76 on the Canadian Hot 100, and at #101 on the Billboard Hot 100 It sold 213,889 copies in the USA until the 17th of August 2013 Release History Lyrics This is my confessional Seven seconds till I hit the ground But you saved my life! Now I feel indestructible So protected when you're around Yeah, you saved my life! Bridge: You make me, you make me feel so incredible You and I, you and I feels unbelievable You make it, you make it so undeniable Chorus: A million hearts, you're the only one Who lights it up like I'm glowing in the dark! A million hearts, you're the only one Who lights me up like I'm glowing in the dark! This is my confessional Seven seconds till I hit the ground But you saved my life! Now I feel indestructible So protected when you're around Yeah, you saved my life! Bridge: You make me, you make me feel so incredible You and I, you and I feels so unbelievable Find More lyrics at www.sweetslyrics.com You make it, you make it so undeniable Chorus: A million hearts, you're the only one Who lights it up like I'm glowing in the dark! A million hearts, you're the only one Who lights me up like I'm glowing in the dark! This is my confessional Seven seconds till I hit the ground But you saved my life! Now I feel indestructible So protected when you're around Yeah, you saved my life! Chorus: (x2) A million hearts, you're the only one Who lights it up like I'm glowing in the dark! A million hearts, you're the only one Who lights me up like I'm glowing in the dark!